2084 Pacific hurricane season (TX Version)
This season began with Hurricane Andy, a Category 3 hurricane, the season could be severe or moderate, according to the National Hurricane Center the season could be this 23 storm named, 8 hurricanes and 4 major hurricanes, returning to Andy, was A destructive storm, killed 25 Direct 10 Indirect, and the damage passed from 2 Billion, the total was 3 Billion, On July 2, Hurricane Breta formed, Breta fortunately does not hit Hawaii, but if it struck some place would be devastating, Breta would probably hit more or less five cities,On July 24th, The Hurricane Mana forms,Mana killed 4 people, 3 direct and 1 indirect, the inhabitants of Hawaii speak that it has been a memory storm since 2082. Season Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:89 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:23/06/2016 till:29/06/2016 color:C3 text:Andy from:02/07/2016 till:12/07/2016 color:C1 text:Breta from:24/07/2016 till:27/07/2016 color:C1 text:Mana bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson hurricane wind scale)" TXWC Predictions NO STORMS Storms 'Hurricane Andy' The National Hurricane Center observed a tropical wave on June 22, but on the 23rd, this tropical wave developed a tropical depression, on the 24th that depression evolved into a storm and was renamed Andy according to the original list of names in the On the 26th, Andy made a rapid intensification by making Andy to category 2, when he was approaching Mexico, Andy evolves to category 3 and reaches Mexico, killed 35 people,25 Direct 10 Indirect, 357 were injured and the damage was 3 Billion, and on the 29th. National Hurricane Center stated that Andy has dissipated. 'Hurricane Breta' On 1 July the NHC observed a low pressure, but on day 2, the NHC began monitoring a tropical depression that developed from that low pressure, on day 3, that tropical depression evolved into a tropical storm, and the NHC renamed This storm of Breta according to the list of names,On July 6, Breta evolved and developed as a''' Category 1 hurricane', fortunately did not hit '''Hawaii'. 'Hurricane Mana ' A low pressure forms near Hawaii, when on the 23rd this low pressure moves away from Hawaii, but on day 24, a tropical depression forms according to this low pressure and the TXWC monitors, on the 25th, that depression Is developed in a storm and was renamed Mana according to the secondary list of names, on the 26th, Mana becomes Category 1 hurricane, but on 27.13.12: 25 (UTC), Mana goes through the International Line and turns typhoon. Storm names The following names will be used for named storms that form in the northeastern Pacific Ocean during 2084. Retired names, if any, will be announced by the World Meteorological Organization in the spring of 2085. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2090 season.157 This is the same list used in the 2078 season, except for the name Breta, which replaced Borges after the rise of the terrorist group of the same name.158 Therefore, the name Breta was used for the first time this year. For storms that form in the Central Pacific Hurricane Center's area of responsibility, encompassing the area between 140 degrees west and the International Date Line, all names are used in a series of four rotating lists.159 The next four names slated for use are shown below, though only two were used during the season. Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2084 Pacific hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2084 USD. Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Pacific Hurricane Season Category:Future Pacific Hurricane Seasons Category:Pacific hurricane seasons